


Wendip Week-What if Dipper and Wendy were the same age?

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: While in Gravity Falls, Dipper mets fellow technically not a teen Wendy.
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Dipper Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Wendip Week-What if Dipper and Wendy were the same age?

“Thanks, come again.”

“Thompson Why didn’t you try to upsell that couple.” Stan Pines was once again berating his overly nice cashier, Thompson. 

“I don’t know Mr. Pines, I don’t think they wanted more stuff.”

“Thompson, rule number one of the mystery shack, if someone doesn’t want something, make them want it.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes and wondered off leaving his great uncle to berate the agreable teen. As he wandered through the aisle he heard his sister talking to someone new. 

“You don’t think they’re too high up?” 

“Nah girl, you’re rocking those jeans.” 

Dipper turned the corner and saw his sister talking to a red headed girl who was like a head taller than the twins. She wore her hair in pigtails. Like his sister, the girl had braces. 

“Dipper! Met my new friend Wendy Corduroy. Wendy, this is my twin Dipper.” The new girl shyly waved back at the boy. 

“Corduroy? Like Manly Dan Corduroy?” 

Wendy groaned. Pinching the bridge of her nose she said, “Yeah, yeah. He’s my dad.” 

“That man is a dad?” Dipper remebered the lumberjack punching the stop sign. 

“Yeah, try living with the man.” 

“Dipper, be nice to her.” Mabel scolded her brother. 

Wendy eyed the twins. Having her father brought up put her in a sour mood. “Hey guys, wanna do something cool?”

Wendy led the twins to the abandoned supermarket. Mabel started acting weird but Wendy and Dipper just chalked it up to the smile dip but then her head spun around. The ghost of the former owners appear; yelling about how they hate teenagers as the levitated poor Wendy. 

“But I’m not even a stupid teenager!”

The ghost gasped. “What?!” 

“None of us are!” Dipper shouted. 

Wendy sighed, “I’m twelve. I’m just tall for my age.” 

“Oops.” 

“Our mistake,” The ghost lady said, letting her down. “Say, do any of you know any funny dances?” 

Dipper let out a big groan. “I-I know one.” 

Later, the trio walked out of the mart. Mable was a bit groggy, rubbed her head. “Uh, what happened?” 

“While I…” 

“Dipper totally kicked those ghosts butt!” 

“Oh. That doesn’t make any sense but okay!” As Mabel trotted off, Wendy gave Dipper a shy smile. Dipper smiled back. 

It was a few weeks later, and Dipper and Wendy were sitting on the log. 

Dipper began, “Well that was…” 

“Crazy?” 

“Yeah. Crazy. Wendy, I like you.” 

Wendy’s hand touched his. “I like you too Dipper. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” 

Dipper’s mouth went dry. He could only get out a yeah. The redhead bent down and kissed him. 

The moment was ruined by a load squee. Mabel jumped from the bushes and started singing and dancing. “Dipper and Wendy sitting in a tree! K I S S I N G! First comes love! Then comes marriage! Then comes Dipper with a baby carriage.”


End file.
